Happy Halloween
by Burnbee
Summary: It's Halloween at the Pizzeria, but what's trick or treating? Markiplier's here to show them. Markonnie One shot!


Bonnie watched him carefully from a dark corner before smirking and tackling him.  
"happy Halloween Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed in his face. Freddy shoved him off and looked over at Mark, who was holding his sides and laughing. Bonnie and Mark slapped high fives.  
"you jumped like six foot in the air!" Mark laughed. Bonnie grined and laughed too.  
"let's go scare Foxy now." Bonnie said. Mark stood up and pulled a mask over his face.  
"what the hell?" Freddy ask. "whats that?" Freddy ask. Mark looked down at his costume.  
"Pikachu. I have to leave in a few hours to go trick or treating... hey, maybe you guys can come alone." Mark said. Freddy looked confused.  
"whats a 'peak at you'?" Freddy ask. Mark laughed.  
"Pika-chu. it's from a tv show." Mark replied. they headed off on their way to scare Foxy. Foxy sat it pirates cove, playing with his pirate sword. it was metal, Mark had gotten it for him when his wooden one's kept breaking. Mark snuck up behind him and jumped out. "hi Foxy!" Mark exclaimed loudly. Foxy swung around quickly and gave his signature screech. Mark fainted seeing the blade at his throat. Bonnie ran out and glared at Foxy.  
"geez Foxy! we were only playing! you didn't have do that!" Bonnie exclaimed. he listened to Marks chest, listening for a heartbeat and sighed in relief. "at least you didn't kill him." Bonnie muttered.  
"what the hell!? what do ye think ye were doin'?! I could've killed ye both!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie ignored him and scooped Mark up. he glared daggers at Foxy and carried Mark out of the room. Freddy walked by.  
"how did it go?" Freddy ask. Bonnie held Mark up.  
"not well. he gave him a heart attack I think." Bonnie said. Freddy frowned.  
"take him to the office and stay with him to make sure he wakes up." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded and did as Freddy said. Bonnie lay'd him on the couch and watched him carefully, keeping his head elevated slightly. Bonnie didn't know how long it had been, but eventually Mark groaned. Bonnie quickly stood up and walked over.  
"Mark?" Bonnie ask. Mark's eye's slowly opened.  
"Bonnie?" Mark ask. Bonnie sighed once more in relief.  
"you ok?" Bonnie ask helpping him sit up. Mark nodded.  
"yeah. what happened?" Mark ask.  
"Foxy scared you pretty bad." Bonnie replied. Mark nodded and stood up. he looked around and his eye brows furrowed.  
"how did I get here?" Mark ask.  
"I carried you." Bonnie smiled. Mark nodded, hiding his blush. Bonnie looked worried. "your face is all red. are you ok?" Bonnie ask. Mark blushed more and nodded.  
"yeah." Mark said. Bonnie's face plate got closer to Marks face.  
"it's even redder now... maybe I should get Freddy..." Bonnie said. Mark shook his head.  
"I-I'm ok Bonnie!" Mark exclaimed. Bonnie backed up. "s-sorry. you just weren't listening." Mark apologized. Bonnie nodded and eventually Mark regained his color. Bonnie sat silently. "Bonnie? are you ok? I didn't mean to yell..." Mark ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"yeah." Bonnie mumbled. Mark looked at his watch and smiled.  
"I know something that will make you feel better. come on." Mark said. he grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled him towards the exit. "wait here! I'll get the others!" Mark said. Bonnie shook his head.  
"I'll get them. last thing I need is Foxy trying to kill you again." Bonnie deadpanned. Mark laughed and the Rabbit went on his way. about twenty minutes later they came to the door.  
"what are we doing Mark?" Chica ask.  
"we are going to go trick or treating. I figured you guys could come since you look like your in costumes." Mark said. Chica clapped. "normally I say I'm too old for this, but you guys need to get out some times." Mark smiled. they nodded and followed him. Mark pointed things out. "and watch out for any kids that come out of that house, they've mugged me a few times. nearly killed me once..." Mark warned. Bonnie's eye's flashed and he smirked.  
"lets give them a little greeting then. wait here Mark. come on guys." Bonnie smirked. they nodded in agreement and Mark watched as they scared the crap out of the kids. Mark laughed and held his sides. they slapped high fives and headed back over to Mark.  
"that was hilarious!" Mark laughed. Bonnie smiled brightly.  
"it was wasn't it?" Bonnie chuckled.  
"so what do you do when you trick or treat?" Chica ask.  
"basically, I ding-dong-ditch and jump out to scare random kids." Mark said. "then I go buy candy and eat it at home." Mark shrugged. they nodded.  
"sounds fun." Freddy said.  
"of course ye think it's fun. ye do anythin' to scare anyone." Foxy huffed.  
"coming from the guy who nearly gives me a heart attack everytime I walk in the room." Mark muttered.  
"what was that?" Foxy growled. Mark smirked and Bonnie laughed.  
"I said your big, fat, and ugly!" Mark smiled. Foxy growled, even though he knew he was just playing, and narrowed his eye's. Bonnie narrowed his eye's right back and stood behind Mark protectively and crossed his arms. Foxy huffed and turned back to what he was doing. Mark shook his head. they went about scaring kids, and stealing candy when one pissed Foxy off. they got some candy and headed back to the pizzeria. Mark took a sucker and sat back watching them poke at the candy. he laughed.  
"what is it?" Bonnie ask.  
"candy. you ear it." Mark replied. Chica shrugged and picked a piece up. "take the wrapper off." Mark said. Chica looked confused. Mark shook his head and did it for her. "see?" Mark ask. Chica tried it and laughed.  
"it's better than pizza!" Chica laughed. the others looked surprized. Bonnie shrugged and was the next brave soul to try a piece, but with their giant fingers, Mark had to unwrap it too. Bonnie shugged.  
"it's interesting." Bonnie said. Mark chuckled. Foxy poked at the candy, not finding any interest in it.  
"meh." Foxy muttered. Mark chuckled again.  
"alright grump. just try a piece. here's something almost everyone loves." Mark said handing him a Kit-Kat. Foxy shrugged and took it. he bit into it and smiled slightly.  
"not bad." Foxy shrugged. Mark smiled. they looked at Freddy, who frowned.  
"come on boss." Chica smiled. Freddy muttered something about 'Liberty or death' and took a Hersey's bar. he managed to open it and took a bite. he made a face.  
"what the hell is this?" Freddy ask.  
"a chocolate bar. not a fan of Chocolate I assume? here try this." Mark said and handed him a piece of caramel. Freddy sighed and tried it. he shrugged.  
"better." Freddy said. they ate candy and talked for a while. Mark looked at his watch.  
"alright. to be continued. later guys." Mark smiled. "happy Halloween!" Mark waived and left the pizzeria.


End file.
